Up to now, a variety of vehicle air conditioning units that blow an air conditioning wind have been known. For example, one of the vehicle air conditioning units is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The vehicle air conditioning unit of Patent Literature 1 includes an evaporator functioning as a cooler that cools an air flowing into an air conditioning case, and a heater core functioning as a heater that heats the air flowing out of the evaporator. An air flows substantially in a horizontal direction of a vehicle in the air conditioning case of the vehicle air conditioning unit. In order to decrease a width of the vehicle air conditioning unit in a vertical direction of the vehicle, the vehicle air conditioning unit of Patent Literature 1 is structured such that the evaporator and the heater core are inclined with respect to an air flow direction in the air conditioning case.
In the vehicle air conditioning unit of Patent Literature 1, taking a drainage of a condensed water from the evaporator into consideration, the heater core is disposed downstream of the evaporator in the air flow direction so as not to overlap with the evaporator below the evaporator.